


Relatos de la Edad Dorada: El Rey Traidor

by ladymariane



Series: Relatos de la Edad Dorada [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymariane/pseuds/ladymariane
Summary: Aquí encontrarais una serie de relatos cortos ubicados en la Edad Dorada de Narnia enfocados principalmente en Edmund Pevensie . En ellos se explorará su relación con sus hermanos, especialmente con Lucy y su tormento interno a causa de lo sucedido con la Bruja Blanca . Se intentará resaltar también su buen juicio como monarca así como las alianzas y tratados que cerró durante su reinado .
Series: Relatos de la Edad Dorada [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841767





	1. { Sobre otros territorios }

**Author's Note:**

> He de aclarar que algunos de estos relatos tienen un final muy abierto todo eso con motivo de si decido continuarlo en el futuro . Los que no tengan final abierto y continúen los veréis señalados por partes . Es decir, el inicio será la primera parte y de ahí, continuaré. Espero que os gusten y podáis explorar un poco más de estos fantásticos personajes que C.S. Lewis creo y que he decidido expandir en mi visión del periodo que nunca vimos en los libros al completo: La Edad de Oro de Narnia/La Era de los Pevensie .

Rondaba el año 1013 en el Reino de Narnia que , había llegado a su mayor apogeo en ese entonces. Sus verdes paisajes, de un color más vivo que nunca, sus claras aguas y las criaturas que lo habitaban solo conocían la felicidad y la paz desde que los Cuatro Monarcas habían llegado al trono. Posteriormente, esta época sería recordada como la Edad de Oro pero pronto, la oscuridad y la incertidumbre, cubriría cada rincón de esas tierras.

Los embajadores de Calormen, imperio situado al sur de Narnia y que, por tierra se accedía cruzando un vasto desierto, llegaron a Cair Paravel un día. La capital nuevamente se vió exaltada y sorprendida por esos visitantes que llevaban turbantes y portaban espadas curvas.  
Desde luego , los narnianos conocían bien a los calormenos quiénes, en el pasado, quisieron extender su imperio cada vez más al norte y Narnia, no era una excepción. Dividida en una evidente y rígida sociedad de castas, los esclavos estaban en la base. Este sistema social hereditario hacia una convivencia "ordenada" pero no exenta de problemas. Los narnianos detestaban el trato que los calormenos daban tanto a esclavos como a animales, y verlos asomar sus puntiagudos zapatos por la capital, quizás podría augurar buenas nuevas. Una alianza, tal vez.

Claro quedó semanas más tarde que la visita de esos embajadores fue para notificar que el príncipe Rabadash, hijo del actual Tisroc de Calormen "que viva para siempre", deseaba conocer a la Reina Susan, de quién había quedado ligeramente intrigado . Las habladurías de la belleza de Susan, la Benévola se habían extendido hasta llegar a Calormen y Rabadash , quería comprobarlo . O al menos, así fue al inicio, ya que, como más tarde se conocería, su obsesión por ella le llevaría a emprender una batalla y dirigir su inmenso ejército hacia el reino de Archenland para invadirlo y así, acceder a Narnia. Sin embargo, por el momento, secuestrar a la reina, no entraba entre sus planes . Así que inicio su cortejo de forma lenta, meticulosa y organizada. Para ello, y como muestra de respeto entre países vecinos, el Sumo Monarca, Peter organizó un gran torneo y competición de lanzas que duraría siete días 

Pronto, la capital se vió llena de vida y emoción pues las celebraciones en el gran castillo de Cair Paravel siempre resultaban en un festejo que llegaba a los ciudadanos. Ese día, comerciantes, fruteros y pescadores vieron su negocio y puestos incrementar sus ingresos el doble. Flautistas, malabaristas y bailarinas fueron contratados para animar el gran banquete que se llevaría a cabo por la noche. Y así, los invitados, llegaron temprano en la mañana.

Hasta la sala de los cuatro tronos, se abrió paso el príncipe Rabadash con su séquito. En primera instancia, saludó al Sumo Monarca y con una elegante reverencia, le agradeció esa noble invitación a palacio. Seguidamente, se dirigió al Rey Edmund y a la Reina Lucy, y por último, a la Reina Susan, a quién con humilde permiso y aparente vergüenza, le había traído un regalo.

\- Disculpad mi atrevimiento, Majestad ... pero, consideré oportuno traeroos un presente. No solo como muestra de agradecimiento ante esta notable invitación, que deseo y pueda estrechar más lazos si cabe entre ambos reinos, si no para demostraroos que para mí, es un honor el que me permitáis estar aquí y conoceroos mejor. - Explicó Rabadash en tono sincero y cálido para indicar a uno de sus sirvientes que pasará una pequeña caja al Sr. Tumnus, quien se había convertido en asesor real de los reyes y reinas hacía tiempo.

El fauno entregó la cajita de madera a la reina y esta la observó con detenimiento. Su labrado y detalles eran bastante ostentosos y, lo que a ella le parecía que se asemejaba a unas ramificaciones, estaban rellenadas en oro. En la parte superior las incrustaciones con rubíes hacían de la caja una más espectacular si cabía. Evidentemente, se trataba de un joyero y, la Reina Susan era conocida en parte no solo por su belleza si no también por su elegancia.  
Esta se levantó de su trono y agradeció al príncipe por el detalle con una reverencia y una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor. El Rey Edmund y la Reina Lucy, intercambiaron miradas y contuvieron su risa por respeto. Aún mantenían esa actitud descarada e infantil incluso en eventos de ese tipo. Mientras tanto, el Sumo Monarca, solo realizó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Tras esta llegada, el resto de la tarde consistió en un ir y venir en el castillo para preparar el Gran Banquete. El Rey Edmund charlaba con Peter tranquilamente sobre los Gigantes en Ettinsmoor. El mediano de los Pevensie era conocido por ser uno de los mejores espadachines del reino pero también por su buen juicio y diplomacia, algo que contrarrestaba y podría llegar a confundir con esa personalidad suya. Los Gigantes del Norte parecían querer iniciar una guerra contra Narnia y el Sumo Monarca le estaba pidiendo consejo a su hermano en esos instantes.  
La Reina Lucy llegó a ellos para dar su opinión también al respecto. No solo se había convertido en una bella mujer si no en una fiera guerrera y experta arquera, habilidad que había aprendido gracias a su hermana Susan, quien ahora, no dedicaba mucho tiempo al tiro con arco. Como era de esperar de la mayor y más hermosa de los Pevensie a la que le rondaban pretendientes, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Desde luego, era algo que no quería discutirle. Por ello, le pidió a Edmund que la acompañara a la zona de tiro. La joven de vivaz sonrisa, le entregó al Rey una ballesta. Quizás fuera un excelente espadachín pero Lucy sabía de sobra que su hermano también tenía buena puntería.

\- Ah, ya veo, quieres darle un espectáculo en condiciones a ese bigotudo. Excelente - Comentó Edmund con una burlona risa tomando la ballesta a la vez que recibía un golpe en el hombro por parte de su hermana pequeña. - ¡Ay! Jajaja

\- ¡Edmund! Sabes que me agrada menos que a ti pero, parece tener nobles intenciones con Susan. Omitamos su irrisorio bigote y demostremosle que los narnianos sabemos como entretener a sus invitados. - Dijo Lucy decidida con su carcaj ya a la espalda y arco en mano.

\- Me parece una idea estupenda, después de todo, en parte para eso le hemos invitado. Para rebajar las tensiones de antaño. Ser hospitalarios es nuestro deber. - Enfatizó Peter con una sonrisa y, acto seguido, los mando al campo de tiro a prepararse para el día siguiente.

Ya en la zona de tiro y con las dianas en su lugar, la entusiasmada Reina Lucy, en presencia de algunos miembros del séquito de Rabadash, comenzó el show. Eso era lo que deseaba, que sus sirvientes le llevaran de primera mano la noticia de la buena arquera que era la más joven de los Cuatro Monarcas. Edmund por su parte, se dedicó a intentar distraerla y molestarla, cosa ya habitual entre ambos pero no de esa forma tan dañina que tenían en el pasado. Cuando le llegó el turno a él con su ballesta, simplemente enfocó su atención en la diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí he querido explicar y describir otros Reinos/Territorios adyacentes a Narnia y como sabréis, Calormen siempre estuvo en conflicto constante con los narnianos . Por supuesto, esto está ampliado de una mención que se hace en el libro de "El caballo y el muchacho" cuando el príncipe Rabadash visita Narnia para cortejar a Susan. 
> 
> ¡ Muchas gracias por leer el inicio de estos minirelatos/relatos !
> 
> Recordad que: Una vez eres Rey o Reina de Narnia , eres Rey o Reina de Narnia para siempre .


	2. { Sobre navegación y comercio }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund y Lucy se encuentran a bordo del Esplendor Diáfano, el galeón real de Narnia . Navegan hacia las Islas Solitarias tras un tiempo de no visitarlas .

Las Islas Solitarias siempre habían pertenecido a Narnia , incluso antes de que los Pevensie llegaran . Jadis, ejerció como Emperatriz de las Islas durante su gobierno y, tras su derrota , el Rey Peter, adquirió el título de Emperador de las mismas . A pesar de esto, tenía un gobernador designado por Su Majestad y que actuaba como representante de este en ellas . Una de las condiciones es que debían pagar un tributo anual a la Corona de Narnia . Esto por tanto, era responsabilidad del gobernador y, de no entregar dicho tributo , este asumiría la deuda abonandola de su propio bolsillo. Así eran las leyes , y debían cumplirse. Sin embargo, al ser un territorio alejado y encontrarse ubicado frente a la Costa de Calormen , su lealtad a Narnia , era cuestionable o al menos, por parte de algunos . Esclavistas practicaban su comercio en las Islas , especialmente en Doorn que era la más poblada de las tres ( Las otras eran Felimath: Donde se criaban ovejas, y Avra: Escasas personas la habitaban ). Puerto Angosto era lugar de algunas subastas de esclavos clandestinas desde hacía unos meses . El gobernador no estaba al tanto de esto puesto que uno de los miembros del Consejo era el culpable de tan deshonrosos hechos . ¡ Por Aslan ! , si el Sumo Monarca se enterara de tal atrocidad el castigo sería equiparable al sufrimiento de esas personas que eran vendidas, esencialmente , a los calormenos . 

Habían pasado ya casi diez años desde que los Cuatro Monarcas gobernaban Narnia . Muchas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces . La dicha y la paz inundaban cada rincón del reino pero, era diferente para aquellos que vivían al otro lado del charco . El Gran Océano Oriental, suponía una ventaja y al mismo tiempo, una desventaja . Poco a poco, los calormenos iban ganando terreno en las Islas pero, a la vez , eran cautelosos y cuidadosos. Ninguna de sus acciones debía llegar a oídos del gobernador y mucho menos , de la metrópoli . Para afianzar su mandato en las Islas y ver como iban las cosas por ese territorio , tras tres años de su última visita , el Rey Edmund y la Reina Lucy se embarcaron en un viaje hacia estas . 

A bordo del Esplendor Diáfano, el galeón real , dejaron atrás las islas de Galma y de Terebinthia . El Rey Peter y la Reina Susan se habían quedado en Narnia pero escribieron una cortes y elegante disculpa al gobernador por no poder viajar hasta allí. " Asuntos de política exterior " decía el Sumo Monarca y era cierto, pues los territorios del Norte comenzaban a ocasionarle quebraderos de cabeza . A pesar de que Susan no estaba muy puesta en esos asuntos , era un chica inteligente y sabia como alentar a su hermano y darle su opinión sobre el tema .  
De esta manera, fue Lord Peridan , miembro de la corte , quien acompañó a los reyes en su viaje . El señor Tumnus también tuvo que abandonar la idea de ir con los jóvenes gobernantes y Lucy se sentía algo apenada por ello. Extrañaba bailar con el fauno, reír y sobretodo , charlar con él . Después de todo, eran grandes amigos y esa travesía se estaba haciendo endemoniadamente larga . A pesar de ello , la tripulación hacía del viaje uno más agradable, al igual que la brisa marina y ver como sirenas y tritones nadaban a babor y estribor de la nave era maravilloso . Esto le sacó una sonrisa instantánea mientras se mantenía en cubierta hablando con Lord Peridan . Su hermano Edmund , permanecía en el camarote revisando algunos documentos y mapas . Este se acarició sus sienes mientras leía algunos registros y datos que Peter le había proporcionado sobre las Islas. Tomó tinta y pluma y garabateó algunas aclaraciones para si mismo en un pergamino vacío. Al poco, llamaron a la puerta y alzó la mirada para con un firme "Adelante" permitir a la persona que pasara . Se trataba de uno de los faunos que formaban parte de la tripulación. Con una elegante reverencia , transmitió su mensaje al rey . 

— Majestad , la Reina Lucy os reclama en cubierta . — Dijo este . 

— Gracias , Giles . Enseguida voy . Puedes retirarte . — Respondió el joven que , una vez el fauno abandonó el lugar, se levantó de la silla para ver que deseaba su hermana . 

Ya en cubierta, se acercó a la joven por detrás silenciosamente e hizo señas a Lord Peridan para que no delatara su presencia ante la risueña reina . La tomó por los hombros con fuerza y la zarandeó ligeramente para asustarla . Lucy dió un respingo y seguidamente , un codazo a su hermano en la cadera como reacción instantánea . Este se encogió de ligero dolor a lo que ella preocupada, se inclinó para ver como estaba . Tal vez se había pasado un poco . 

— ¡ Por el Gran León ! Ed , ¿ Estás bien ? — Cuestionó Lucy sin dejar de prestar atención a su hermano ante ese incidente . — ¿ Qué esperabas que hiciera ? Siempre intentando hacerme reñir . Ya te vale . ¿ Qué clase de caballero estás hecho ? 

— Si hubiera sido un poco más abajo, creo que el dolor había sido triplicado , Lu . — Contestó él con una leve risa para alzarse algo más repuesto . Desde luego, no había sido un gran golpe ni mucho menos, pero su sobrexagerado y fingido dolor era parte de su plan para tomarla desprevenida . La atacó a cosquillas y por un momento , y ante la mirada de la tripulación, ambos jóvenes volvían a ser unos niños . De hecho, jamás habían dejado de serlo y era ese trato tan mundano y casual el que los narnianos admiraban de los reyes . — " ¿ Qué clase de caballero estoy hecho ? " ¿ Seguro que no eres Susan ? . — Esas eran las típicas frases que su hermana mayor diría . Más habituada y ceñida a las formalidades casi todo el día que ellos , aunque no de una forma estricta . 

— Oh, vaya . Me has descubierto. — Dijo ella con aparente sorpresa llevándose su mano a la boca para cubrir esta y soltar una pequeña y melodiosa risa tan habitual de La Valiente . Risa que enseguida fue acompañada de la de su hermano . Este eventual, inesperado y divertido suceso a bordo del Esplendor Diáfano sería recordado por largo tiempo pues una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Lord Peridan así como en el resto de tripulantes . 

Y entonces , la joven y alegre reina había olvidado el motivo del porque había llamado a su hermano a cubierta , así como él , cuestionarse porque había sido convocado . 

— ¡ Tierra a la vista ! — Gritó el vigía desde la cofa del palo mayor . 

Todos a bordo echaron una mirada a estribor para ver ante ellos y no muy lejos , las Islas Solitarias . La ciudad portuaria de Puerto Angosto en Doorn, los esperaba para arribar . Reyes, corte y tripulación ya podían atisbar , conforme se iban acercando , el recibimiento que les darían . El Gobernador , algunos miembros del consejo , así como súbditos y parte de los ciudadanos aguardaban ansiosos la llegada de los narnianos . Tres años habían pasado desde su última visita y muchas cosas habían ocurrido en las Islas . Cosas que pronto, ambos reyes tendrían que esclarecer .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí he querido explicar la relación de Narnia con sus territorios adyacentes y probablemente continúe este minirelato más adelante . Estad atentos/as . ¡ Muchas gracias por leer !


End file.
